1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling, and more particularly, to a pipe coupling, which can connect pipes of a predetermined length used for moving fluid in a sealed condition.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a pipe coupling serves to connect pipes in the longitudinal direction for the purpose of supply of city water or gas to houses or shops, and is classified into various type pipes, such as a straight pipe, a bended pipe, a T-shaped pipe, and so on, according to connection directions.
Particularly, it has been known that the most important thing in connection of fluid pipes is sealability and coherence.
The conventional pipe coupling is screwed with the pipes to be inserted, and packing members such as O-rings are interposed between the pipe coupling and the pipes. However, it is difficult and complex as the above pipe coupling requires a strong tightening force and additional tightening tools. Furthermore, if the connection between the pipe coupling and the pipes is not strong, the pipe coupling decreases its sealing effect and reliability of sealing maintenance.
Recently, to solve the above problems, various improved products for connecting and separating pipes and a pipe coupling in a one-touch way and for effectively keeping the sealing effect have been invented and sold in markets.
However, most of the pipe couplings have improved the sealability and pipe-coherence, but in a structural aspect, they still have a problem in connecting and separating a snap ring, which is one of essential components of the pipe coupling.
In more detail, for example, most of conventional snap rings have inconvenience in work and require lots of working time as the snap rings are inserted and fixed into snap ring insertion holes formed in the pipe coupling, and need a specific tool for fixing and separation of the snap rings due to a small and narrow working space.
Therefore, the conventional pipe couplings are not economical as the above process causes a result delaying the entire assembling processes of the pipe coupling.